Dragon's Redux
by Jageroux
Summary: College. A marvelous wonder, isn't it? You experience things you don't want to and everything tends to go to hell. You're forced to live with the most psychotic people imaginable and deal with even worse professors. Highschool clichs are thrown to hell, and Fraternities rule the night. Now, laugh as you observe one familiar pink haired guy's life go to hell.
1. Last Regrets-- I've had a few

So, here we are. Am I the only one sick and tired of highschool AUs? I mean shit, half of the FT archive is set in highschool. C'mon people, most of the characters are like 18-24 or some shit. Shouldn't they be in, I don't know, college? I mean, college is way cooler than highschool. Just sayin'.

Also, the story wasn't supposed to have any Natsu x Erza, but with Kuroyagi leaving and making me depressed as shit on Skype, I decided to include *gags* this pairing in dedication *groans* to that marvelous *vomits* writer. I feel sick and violated now.

Also, if you've been reading Kuro's story, _Rebellion_, then this may be sort of familiar. To get a grasp on what the hell happened, re-read chapter 18, the one written by me.

Also, I'm glad I wrote this because this lets me do two things: Reboot my very first, and very shitty, story Dragon's Liquor; and at the same time satisfy the people Kuro said wanted to read more of what I wrote for Rebellion.

Cool shit.

Want some insane shipper logic?

Gajeel x Cana is canon. Metalicana = Metal+Cana.

Metal=Gajeel.

Thus, Gajeel x Cana.

It's legit.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Because if I did, Jellal would be a cool character, Natsu wouldn't be a faggot, Gajeel would get the respect he fuckin' deserves and Cobra would be smackin' bitches left and right like a freakin' boss. Also, Erza wouldn't suck as much as she does and Kagura would still be awesome. At least Minerva is still top bitch. Though, that ain't gonna last long... Also, Natsu would have punched the shit out of Lucy when they first met. And there would be Gajeel x Cana everywhere. Just sayin'

* * *

What is a _real_ friend? A friend is someone that will help you in your time of need. They will be there to pick you up when you fall and to support you. They will make sure you know you are not alone and that you can count on them. A _real_ friend will be there, sitting next to you, saying -

"Man, we really fucked up." A red haired man said as he held his face with a groan. He looked over to the man sitting next to him who appeared to be half conscious.

"Do you think we could have... handled that better than we did? I mean... Shit didn't necessarily have to go down like that to be exact." He murmured before hissing as the wound on his face stung from his talking. He sighed before leaning against the cold metal wall before staring at the bars that shut him off from the outside world. He glared at the men in the cell across from him before flipping him off. He nudged the man to his side, causing the black haired man to groan and glare at him.

"_What,_ do you want? If you touch me one more time I will bash your brains in you asshole. Shit, those sons of bitches are lucky they hit me from behind or else they would be dead." He said harshly, causing the redhead to chuckle painfully. He stood up slowly, holding his bruised side as he did so, and walked over to the bars. He leaned against them, his arms sticking out between the bars, as he glared at the men in the opposite cage.

"Hey, bastards, how does it feel to know that even though there were five of you, you couldn't beat two guys? Seriously, you guys are fuckin' pathetic. Maybe you should run back to daddy and ask him to hide you from me, because when we get out of here, you bitches are dead." He threatened with a grin and most of the men backed away, though one stayed and glared. He had black and white hair and obviously went a little too heavy with the eyeliner.

"That's a funny thing to say considering most of you Saber punks stay grouped together. How pathetic is that? At least we're not afraid to walk alone; I swear, most of the time it seems like you bastards are dating because you're never alone." The salt and pepper haired man commented with a sneer, causing the black haired man to smirk.

"Well at least we know the gender of the person we're hangin' with. I mean, what are you? A guy? A girl? You confuse me, seriously. Maybe you should get rid of a little of that eyeliner and stop dressing like a girl, maybe then it would be clear you're a dude. Because I'm tellin' you, I have met some seriously flat-chested women but you take the cake." He retorted causing the black and white haired man to grit his teeth while glaring.

"Fuck you Gajeel." He said while glaring daggers at the black haired man across from him, causing Gajeel to smile in return.

"Fuck you too faggot- I mean, Midnight." He replied while kissing at the air towards Midnight, causing the man to clench his fist. Gajeel pushed away from the cell as rattling could be heard from down the hall and footsteps soon followed. A pink haired man flanked by two police officers stopped in front of Gajeel and the red haired man's cell. He sighed before running a tired hand through his hair while letting out a yawn.

"Gajeel. Erik." He addressed the two men groggily, causing the redhead, Erik, to stand up and approach the cell as one of the officers opened the cell. "What the hell did you two do this time? Fighting? Drinking? Vandalism? Being shitfaced in public?" He questioned, going for the most likely scenarios that could have happened as the men approached him.

"Those bastards messed with us and we messed them up. We would have made their already ugly faces uglier if the pigs didn't interfere." Erik said with a smirk while walking out of the cell, meeting the glaring eyes of the police officers and he wagged a finger at them in greeting. One of them growled before stepping towards the redhead, with obvious aggression, only to be held back by his partner who simply shook his head in return.

The pink haired man groaned while shaking his head before groaning when Gajeel threw an arm around his shoulder. He walked with both men as one of the cops closed the cell and the other followed from behind. The pink haired man yawned before digging in his pocket and pulling out his phone; he looked at it before groaning.

_4:30 A.M._

"What the hell? I have class in like... Two hours... Can't you bastards fight during the middle of the day when I won't be woken up at this ungodly hour? I swear, you guys do the weirdest shit..." The pink haired trailed off into a yawn and Gajeel chuckled before shaking his head.

"Listen here Natsu; there are certain things that have to go down at ungodly hours, purely because we're under the influence of the devil. See, we're innocent; it's just that an evil entity comes over us and makes us act… Uh… Badly? I don't know how but we're victims. Victims of a supernatural entity we can't defeat; oh our poor, innocent, virgin souls. Damn the devi-"

"Just shut the fuck up. Please. I can't deal with your religious sarcasm this early in the morning." Natsu said in annoyance before rubbing his nose as he wished he had something to drink.

Weird thought that was.

He groaned as they walked out from the holding cells and up a flight of stairs into a half dead police station. Several officers walked around; murmuring to one another while sipping coffee and looking over reports they couldn't care less about. They were led into an office, the door already open, and they were met with the sight of an annoyed detective. He had buzz cut hair and three scars on the right side of his face. He viewed the three men with annoyed disgust before sighing and flipping open a brown folder.

"Gajeel Redfox. Age: Nineteen. Erik Cuberos. Age: Nineteen. Both students of Crocus University. Known, I quote, 'hooligans', even though you're both nothing more than little arrogant assholes. The two of you were picked up for assault, but it would be a waste of time to officially arrest you because Dreyar is going to get you out and I don't feel like wasting tax dollars. So, I'll make this short. You and those dumbasses from Phantom need to go ahead, kill each other and let me arrest whoever lives so I can send you bastards to jail, okay? Now get the hell out of my office." Mest, the police chief, said while nodding towards the door and the three men were shoved out of the office.

"Well, that was fast." Natsu murmured as they made their way out of the police station.

* * *

_5:45 A.M._

"Why? What is wrong with you guys? No, seriously, who does this?" Natsu asked, agitation rippling through his voice, as he saw Erik and Gajeel sitting down, each nursing a can of beer in their hands. The pinkette facepalmed at the sight before turning away and walking into the small crammed space they called a kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and saw it was filled with nothing but beer. He groaned before moving up to the freezer and was met with the sight of boxes of frozen pizzas.

He growled as he slammed the door shut and walked back into the living area. He frowned as he stared at the two men who sat on the sofa, taking their time to drink their beer. Erik cocked an eyebrow as he glanced over to Natsu curiously, wondering why the pinkette looked annoyed.

"What's up bro?" He asked, causing Natsu to shake his head and sit on the arm of the chair next to the sofa where he proceeded to stare at his roommates apathetically.

"Do you guys remember when I said, 'Hey, we need something to eat. I have like, forty dollars I can throw in to get us something to eat.'? And then you bastards said, "Alright, cool. We'll go ahead and get some food later." And I said, "Alright, I'm heading off to bed." Why did I go to the refrigerator and see nothing but frozen pizza and beer?" He asked with clear agitation which grew when Gajeel looked away, obviously trying to hide his amusement, and Erik bit his lip, the urge to smile clear.

"Well, here's what happened. We went to the store. We had no clue what the fuck to get. We got what we knew would work. It rounded up to like... Sixty dollars or some shit? We did pretty well if you ask me." The redhead murmured, doing his best not to smirk, while Gajeel simply chuckled and Natsu glared.

"I hate you guys. So much. After today, I'm getting new roommates. I don't care who I have to beg, I'm getting new roommates. You… _Bastards_ are insane and-"

"We're your only friends." Cobra pointed out with a satisfied grin and Natsu groaned before falling back in his chair. He grumbled in annoyance before checking the time and sighing when he realized the time. He hated being up so early. There was just something wrong about it; it wasn't natural.

"So, Natsu, what are you going to do about that… Interesting problem of yours?" Gajeel asked before taking a swig of his beer and Natsu glared at him in return. Of course he had to mention _that._ The pinkette groaned before facepalming; he slid his hand down his face before letting it cover his mouth as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm skipping her class. If I'm lucky I may be able to get Freed's class, though, chances of that happening are pretty damn slim seeing as how it's the middle of the semester. Please note, I wouldn't have this problem if you two weren't so… Whatever the hell it is you two are. Next time you two bastards try to 'cheer me up' I'll just… Kill myself." Natsu remarked in annoyance, causing his two roommates to laugh.

"Listen here, I do _not_ remember telling you to screw your professor. You decided that all on your own. So, you deal with that by yourself, just man up and take responsibility. You know, I think I should call Igneel and tell him how awesome his son is." Gajeel said with a grin that made Natsu glare at the pierced man.

"You wouldn't…" The pinkette said unsurely and Gajeel's grin widened in response.

"Wouldn't I?" He asked before standing up, jumping over the table that was in front of the sofa that he and Cobra sat on, before rushing towards the landline phone that was mounted on the wall, Natsu hot on his trail. He grabbed the telephone, sliding slightly, before grunting when the pinkette tackled him to the ground.

Erik sat back, watching both men in amusement while drinking his beer, laughing as they scuffled across the floor. Natsu groaned when Gajeel managed to gain the upper hand, pinning the pinkette to the floor on his stomach while twisting one of Natsu's arms behind his back. Gajeel chuckled as the pinkette writhed around on the floor, trying to free himself, before placing his knee on the pinkette's back, minimizing his movement.

"Hm… Let's see here…" Gajeel murmured thoughtfully as he began dialing a number he memorized. Natsu continued to effortlessly struggle, squirming left and right while Gajeel watched in amusement.

"Gajeel, don't you dare." Natsu warned, making Gajeel laugh as the phone rung and he was met with a familiar voice.

"Hello?" A masculine voice drawled out, as if they were sleepy and struggling to talk. Natsu froze instantly, even though the phone was away from him and being held at Gajeel's ear he could still hear the man's voice.

'_Wow, sucks don't it? I mean, you get laid, and now you're going to be laid out. 'Least we avoided turning into a wizard with white hair and wrinkly old skin, right?' _One of the voices in his head, the one that was considerably reasonable, said.

'_Ya know, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad, being a wizard and all that. I mean, we would probably be shooting fireballs out of our hands with the glow-y eyes and all that shit."_ The crazy voice said and Natsu could hear a loud smack, which he reasoned was Sane hitting Crazy. Yeah, you try to live with two extra voices in your head and you'll find out how quickly you name them, for simplicities sake.

"Yo, Igneel, how's it goin' Uncle?" Gajeel asked, almost grinning from ear to ear, and Natsu smacked his head against the floor. His dad wasn't the problem, no; his dad _was_ going to applaud him. But his mother? He didn't even want to think about what she was going to do to him.

"Gajeel… please don't…" Natsu begged with a whimper and Gajeel had to resist the urge not to laugh his ass off.

"Eh, just… sitting here… watching TV… I think I'm on an acid trip… This shit makes… No sense… Whatsoever…" Igneel said sluggishly causing Gajeel to shake his head in amusement.

"Well, that's obviously boring so, how about I liven up your day a bit, eh? Guess what _your _son did last month?" Gajeel said as he put the phone on speaker so all three men could hear Igneel's reaction.

"He had sex… with one of his professors?" Igneel said, shocking everyone, even the voices in Natsu's head.

"No…" Natsu started, not being able to believe what his father had said.

"Fucking…" Erik continued, his jaw almost touching the floor.

"Way…" Gajeel finished, almost dropping the phone as he let Natsu go.

The three of them glanced at one another, almost telepathically asking each other how Igneel could have found out.

"H-How did you… Find out?" Natsu asked as he leaned towards the phone and all three, well five if you count the voices in Natsu's head, of them leaned towards the phone eagerly anticipating the man's answer.

"Eh... Oh, you probably don't remember… but you sort of… called and told me the same night. What was her name? U-U-Ult…. Whatever. Anyway… you told me about what you were going to do… I didn't… _want_ to hear it... but at least I know I don't have to… get you a hooker for your next birthday… I don't want my son turning into a… old wrinkly and decrepit wizard, yo know?" Igneel said and they had to resist the urge to facepalm.

Something was wrong with Natsu's family.

"Did he tell you he was trying to-"

"Doesn't matter! Talk to you later!" Natsu said before slamming the phone back on the base, sweating trailing down his face. That was _close._ He glared at Gajeel, the man smirking in return, before tackling him. Erik sighed as he watched the two men fight, though Gajeel letting Natsu win, before sitting back down.

He had the best roommates ever.

* * *

_8:00 A.M._

"Listen here, I'm getting sick and tired of these Phantom bastards jockin' our shit. Seriously, I say we go to their place and kick the door down, walk up to that fucker Jellal and lay it out for him. He and his boys get down, or we lay them down. When he gets all pissy and is like, 'Naw bitch' we take out the rosco," Rogue commented as he raised his hand in the shape of a gun and aimed at a wall, "and we spray them fools. Like, 'Bla-kow! Bla-kow! Bla-kow!' and when they're all like, 'Oh no, you shot me!' We'd be like, 'take that faggots.'" The black haired man suggested and everyone in the room stared at him silently.

Sting's eye twitched at the stupidity that he was assaulted with while Gajeel, Erik, and Laxus fought to resist the urge to laugh. The five of them were in a large room located underneath the Sabertooth Fraternity. It was designed to be a sort lounge for the heads of the fraternity, changing with each generation of Sabers. The room was filled with couches, sofas, TVs, a refrigerator, a stove and anything else they saw fit to add.

Currently the five of them sat at a round table of sorts, scattered bags of chips and other snacks on the surface. Sting groaned before hiding his face in both of his hands, feeling ashamed of his twin's stupidity

"Bro… That was fucking… I don't even… Oh God…" Sting groaned, unable to finish his sentence. Rogue blinked dumbly, being sure to eye all of the other men sternly, while his twin simply hid his face. Laxus shook his head slowly before walking away to the small area they designed to be their kitchen, leaving the other three to deal with Rogue's stupidity.

"Rogue, have you ever considered acting normal? Or at least, as normal as we act? Shit, if we did half of the shit you suggested all of Phantom would be dead and we'd be in jail." Erik pointed out and Rogue shrugged in response, not seeing any flaws with what he was saying. Gajeel facepalmed while shaking his head, making Rogue sigh in defeat as he leaned back in his chair.

"So, any normal suggestions for how we could deal with those bastards?" Erik asked and silence followed.

"Are you shitting me? Freed wants a fucking two thousand word report for the Crocus War? Has that bastard lost his damn mind?" Sting asked no one in particular as he read his assignments on his laptop before slamming his face against the table. Gajeel chuckled while patting his back roughly.

"That's what you get for being a bitch and taking his class." The pierced man said and Sting glared weakly in return.

"You're talking like I actually asked for the bastard's class. I mean, it was his or Lahar's… Do I even need to explain?" The blond questioned with Gajeel simply shrugging in response.

"We roll through campus with our bros/ Keepin' an eye out for any Phantom fucks that dare cross us/ Death comes to any that do." Rogue said suddenly and everyone looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"What…" Sting began with another groan, something he realized he had been doing lately.

"The…" Erik continued, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Fuck…" Gajeel finished, not fully understanding what Rogue said.

"It's a haiku. I made it up on the spot, ain't I awesome?" The black haired man said with a grin making Gajeel and Erik nod while Sting simply hung his head in shame.

"Why? What deity did I piss off to cause all of this shit? Freed's bullshit assignments and Rogue's… Bullshit. Dammit all. I-I need a freakin' drink." Sting said before walking into the kitchen; moments later he was sent flying out of it, convulsing as he hit the floor with faint traces of lightning dancing around his body.

Laxus walked out, grumbling as he did so, and walked over Sting's body before returning to his previous seat.

"Are you ever going to learn how to cook? I mean, you _could_ learn, but whenever you fuck up you always start with your raging and Sting _always_ suffers." Erik commented as Sting stood up slowly, glaring at Laxus all the while glaring at Laxus. The older blond smirked slightly before a narrow beam of light connected with his chest and he was sent flying out of his chair.

"Fuck you Dreyar." Sting grumbled out before yanking Rogue by the collar, "We have class." The blond stated as he drug his twin out of the room and up a flight of stairs.

Erik coughed as Laxus stood back up, a small hole in his shirt, and grumbled before sitting down. The blond dusted his shirt off before eying Gajeel and Erik closely, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Why the hell're you two still here?" Laxus asked while folding his arms in front of his chest, glaring as he did so. The other two men both huffed while exchanging nervous glances; Gajeel turned to Laxus, not wanting to meet the man's intense gaze.

"We need to talk about… Natsu…" The black haired man started and Laxus cocked his head to the side.

Just what he needed.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he ran through the crowded hallway, pushing people out of his way like nobody's business, as he rushed to his class. Running had proved to be difficult do to the pair of stupid skinny jeans he was forced to wear; all his other pants were either dirty or had strange unexplainable stains on them. He didn't want to rush, hell no, but he _had_ to take the class. It was either that or some sort of shitty alternative; the class wasn't the problem, no, the problem was the professor.

As he neared the entrance to the class he slowed down and fell into the crowd of other students. He stuck close to them, using them as camouflage, hoping to enter the class without any unneeded awkwardness.

'_Yeah, like that pink hair of yours doesn't stand out…' _The smart voice in his head pointed out and he quickly pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head. He kept walking, making sure to blend in with the small group that hadn't noticed him. He sighed as he glanced around and instantly regretted it; she was there. Not in the group, but walking in the same direction.

Wait, when did she even take the same History Class as him? He groaned as he shook his head and watched the white haired girl from afar.

'_Are you really goin' to perv on her even though she dumped your ass?'_ The smart voice asked and Natsu groaned as he pictured himself punching… The… Uh… Voice in his head. He pictured the smart voice as him, wearing a suit with his hair combed back wearing glasses. Yeah, if he was smart that's what he would look like. Well, he is smart, it's just… Whatever.

'_I am not… Perving on her. I'm just… Uh… Looking in her general direction. It isn't my fault she's walking in the same direction as me, is it?' _Natsu asked curiously, subconsciously wondering when he became crazy enough to have conversations with the voices in his head. Smart Natsu simply shrugged in response and Natsu shook his head.

He returned his attention to Lisanna, the white haired girl that had once held his heart.

'_Once? Dude, she still does. Because you're pathetic. I mean, you like waffles more than pancakes. I don't blame her for dropping you like a bad habit.' _The crazy voice in his head quipped and Natsu groaned. He had forgotten about him. Well… He didn't forget about him, it was more along the lines of the crazy voice had been quiet. He figured the crazy voice looked like him, obviously, just with wilder hair, a really big beard and spirally eyes.

'_Shut. Up.'_ Natsu replied mentally, an agitated tone in his… Mind? Whatever…

He sighed tiredly while looking down at the ground. Natsu sighed in defeat as he ran his hand over his face. Now he was back to being depressed. He wanted to just go back to his dorm and lay in bed for a week; though, if he did that, Gajeel and Erik would have his ass. The last time he was that depressed resulted in his roommates taking him to a party to 'cheer him up' though it only made his life more difficult.

Maybe he did something wrong? Something must have gone wrong, obviously. People don't just dump others at the drop of a hat, right? He tugged at his hair, trying to resist the urge to beat himself senseless. He probably did something wrong. He always did something wrong. Hell, when he was five he somehow managed to burn his parents house down without any matches. But he didn't even know how he messed up this time. Everything was… fine. He — they, were happy. At least he thought she was happy.

Natsu was pulled from his rapidly declining thoughts when the group he had merged into arrived at the class and began to disperse. He quickly let his head hang down and he rushed up to the back of the room. It was designed in a way he didn't like, all of the seats were in rows and the further back you went, the more they rose; only leaving a little space before your head hit the ceiling. He sat down in one of the middle rows, preferring to not hit his head on the ceiling randomly.

Natsu sighed as he pulled his hoodie back and gazed down at Lisanna who had chosen to sit down at the front. Good, at least he didn't have to deal with any unnecessary awkwardness.

'_You know what's awkward? When you're tryin' to eat a pancake only to learn it used to be a waffle and it had a sex change to become a pancake.'_ The crazy Natsu said; leaving real Natsu and smart Natsu stunned. What?

'_What in the actual fuck have you been smoking? Or what have you been drinking?'_ Smart Natsu asked curiously, wondering what prompted the sudden madness.

'_Uh… It was like a mixture of tequila, brandy, absinthe and mildew with a splash of bleach.' _Crazy Natsu replied, leaving the other two stunned.

Natsu smacked his head against his desk and groaned. He needed mental help. Serious, mental help.

"So, do you just space out and hurt yourself randomly." An all too familiar voice asked from his side. His heart stopped as his eyes widened and he straightened himself before nodding to the pinkette that had unknowingly decided to make the next hour of his life hell.

"Oh, hey, uh…" Natsu trailed off as he cursed himself mentally.

'_Shit, what the hell is her name?' _He chose to ask the sometimes helpful voices in his head.

'_Me…lina?'_

'_Melinda?'_

'_Mary Anne?'_

'_Mary Jane?'_

'_Merry-Go?'_

'_That's the name of the Strawhat's old ship you dumbass.'_

'_Who you callin' a dumbass you bitch?'_

'_Meredy!'_

"…Meredy!" Natsu said suddenly causing the girl to chuckle. She folded her arms as a wry smile formed on her lips and Natsu suddenly had a bad feeling. Well, he already had a bad feeling, but it simply became worse.

"So, you can't even remember my name? I didn't think you were that kind of guy, honestly. Well, I guess one time things are normal, huh?" Meredy asked with chuckle and Natsu's mind went blank.

'_What!?' _Natsu and the voices in his head all screamed simultaneously as they tried to comprehend what she said.

'_Hang on… Correct me if I'm wrong, but, you two didn't… I don't recall… What the hell is going on?' _Smart Natsu asked with his mouth agape as the other two kept trying to understand what she said.

"… What? W-We… I don't… What?" Natsu asked dumbly and Meredy's eye twitched. Her nails dug into the desk, scarring the surface, as she tried to resist the urge to kill him. She groaned before letting her elbows rest on the desk as she gripped her head.

"Really? You don't remember? Just great. Just freakin' great. Two sips and that's all it took for you to not even remember anything that happened." The pink haired girl groaned out and Natsu cocked his head to the side. Wait, two sips? He definitely had more than two sips. He thought back to the night as a mental image appeared in his head of what happened.

It was a pretty childish sight, he and Meredy were drawn as, what were they called, chibis? He appeared to be laughing and, from the text bubble extending from above Meredy, the girl was saying how hot he was. Natsu was drinking out of a keg and there were like, two behind him signifying that he had drunk them as well.

'…'

'…'

'_I take it that didn't happen?' _Natsu asked curiously and his crazy and sane incarnations both nodded in affirmation. The rosy haired boy sighed before slamming his head into his desk.

"I am a dumbass who, apparently, can't hold his liquor." Natsu said with a muffled groan and Meredy chuckled before shaking her head in amusement.

"I'm not going to argue with you there." The girl said with a grin, causing Natsu to scowl at her. Great, she was already messing with him. Could his day get any worse?

'_You fucking idiot…' _Smart Natsu groaned out before facepalming at Natsu's stupidity.

Natsu looked up suddenly when he heard the door open and the chatter that echoed throughout the room died down somewhat, but not completely. In walked the one person he didn't want to see; Ultear Milkovich. Without a doubt, the best History Professor in the whole damn college, but considering the personal interactions he had with her, she wasn't on the top list of people he wanted to see.

He sighed inwardly when he realized she didn't notice he was there, probably due to the fact that he was sitting close to the back, which meant his plan was working. She wasn't going to notice him. Nope, she wasn't going to be alerted to his presence. Unless her pink haired daughter waved at her and drew her attention. But what were the chances of that happening? Meredy began waving her arms erratically, causing Natsu's eyes to widen.

'_Please God don't let this happen…'_ He thought inwardly as Ultear turned in to look in his direction when she caught strange movements in her peripheral vision. Her eyes instantly met Natsu's, seemingly ignoring her daughter who was smiling at her, causing the rosy haired boy to curse himself. A slew of memories ran through him and he felt the need to cry.

_Drinking. Fighting Dobengal. Singing with Gajeel, Erik and Rogue. Talking to Ultear. Drinking even more. Stumbling to his dorm with Ultear. Doing things he shouldn't have._

'_Hey, guy, I don't know what deity you were asking, but I'm pretty sure they're flipping you off right now. Like, 'Hey, Natsu, I heard you, but go fuck yourself'._ Crazy Natsu said with a mad laugh as Natsu quickly turned away, escaping the woman's gaze.

Yeah, he was fucked.

* * *

You're all probably wondering, where's Kagura/Erza? Why aren't they professing their undying love to one another right after they meet? Why aren't they banging?

You forget-

A) I'm not Dauwz

B) This isn't Fairy Tail High

*Stifles laughter while ignoring Dauwz's murderous glare*

Leave a review, M'kay?


	2. The Moon's Up and the Sun's Down

I'm glad to see the first chapter was met with positive feedback. That's a good thing. Anywho, here's chapter 2 and let me tell you; Rogue is my favorite character.

Oh, another thing, like 2-3 people asked me if I was going to be killing people off in this story like I do occasionally with VR purely to amuse myself; I'm not. So, don't worry about some random character walking along the street before getting ran over and getting killed because I'm not going to do that... Holy mother of... I just had the best idea ever while writing this A/N. Now, I must add something to this fic. Hehehe.

Dauwz, read the part after the metal pole. Completely random thought that came to me.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Because if I did, Jellal would be a cool character, Natsu wouldn't be such an idiot, Gajeel would get the respect he fuckin' deserves and Cobra would be smackin' bitches left and right like a freakin' boss. Also, Erza wouldn't suck as much as she does and Kagura would still be awesome. At least Minerva is still top bitch. Though, that ain't gonna last long... Also, Natsu woulda punched the shit out of Lucy when they first met. And there would be Gajeel x Cana everywhere. Just sayin'

* * *

Awkward. That is a way to describe a shitty situation. Fucked up is how you describe a _really_ shitty situation. Currently, our pink haired protagonist, Natsu, was stuck somewhere in between the two. Let's do a quick review shall we?

Natsu is a college student.

Natsu is a feeble bag of feels.

Natsu was recently dumped by the girl he loves.

Natsu has two psychos for roommates.

Natsu's life was thrown in disarray when said roommates drug him to a New Year's party and he did things, or people if you want to be finicky, he shouldn't have.

Natsu is now stuck in a class with his professor, who he slept with, and her daughter, who he also slept with.

This seems to be leaning towards fucked up, no?

Natsu stifled a groan as he tried to pay attention to Ultear's lecture while doing his best to ignore Meredy's humming from beside him. It was difficult, to say the least. Here he was, trapped in a class where shit was just _waiting_ to hit the fan. He was tired, both physically and mentally. The accumulated stress from his current situation along with the constantly arguing voices in his head seriously made him consider bashing his head against his desk until he stopped breathing.

'_You? Kill yourself? Bitch please, we all know you're too much of a pussy to do that. Hell, you probably can't even punch a wall because you would be too scared about hurting your hand.'_ Crazy Natsu remarked in a snarky tone and Natsu made a note to inflict some sort of physical harm upon himself as punishment to the voice. Wait… That didn't come out right…

'_Really, kid? You're going to start hurting yourself to 'punish' us? How is that going to work exactly? Because, I mean, let's be serious here. There isn't a moment that goes by when I'm not insulting you, your stupid life, or your stupid logic. And the crazy bastard here is just freakin' relentless; so if you tried to 'punish' us every single time we pointed out when you did something stupid, you would be in the hospital on life support.' _Smart Natsu said, much to Natsu's chagrin, and the pinkette had to resist the urge to smack himself on the spot. Though, the more he considered it, the more he realized it wasn't that bad of an idea. If he randomly started hitting himself maybe, just maybe, Meredy and Ultear would suddenly decide he was psychotic and choose to stay away from him.

'_Considering the fact they don't care that you're dumber than a bag of rusty and deformed nails – I don't think they'll care about you being crazy. Let's face it dude, you have freakin' voices in your head that torment you endlessly. Any sane person would have gone to get help by now, but you? You choose to actually argue and talk to us. Hell, you come to us for advice, completely ignoring the fact we're nothing more than figments of your fucked up imagination.' _Crazy Natsu droned out in a monotonous voice, causing his sane counterpart to laugh while Natsu fought off a growl. He couldn't handle them, not now, not when he had so much shit to dig himself out of.

'_Stop.' _Natsu commanded in a serious tone, the voices in his head quickly quieting down from the attitude he had adopted,'_I cannot deal with you right now. I have to deal with this… Mess, I've gotten myself into. I mean, how did this even happen?' _The pinkette questioned frantically and he instantly regretted it when Crazy Natsu began laughing; the psychotic noise bouncing all throughout his head, practically echoing.

'_Well, lemme give it to you straight. You, my young and feeble-minded host, are a young, hot blooded male. Ultear is a buxom milf with an ass like 'daaaaaaaaaaaaamn'. Now, she is also a cougar, apparently, and that night she was on the prowl. In your depressed and inebriated state, you were obviously the best choice seeing as how you're not exactly hideous – but you're still ugly as shit, mind you – so she simply made do. Now, as for how it happened. I'm going to go out on a ledge and assume there was a__** lot **__foreplay. Why? Because, what's better than playing with your food? Anyway, I'm going to also assume you, being the horny bastard you are, made the first real move and knowing you as well as I do, I'm gonna guess you went for her-'_

'_OKAY! Enough of that!' _Natsu shouted mentally, cutting off the crazy voice in his head. An awkward silence fell in the pinkette's mind when the sound of a zipper being zipped rang out. Sane Natsu coughed nervously, hoping to break the silence.

'… _Dude, what in the actual fuck were you doing just now? I KNOW you were not doing what I think you were doing… Right?' _Crazy Natsu asked uneasily, honestly not wanting to hear the answer, while Natsu simply tugged at his hair and resisted the urge to cry. Why did this have to be his life? Why couldn't he pawn it off on Gajeel? Or Erik? Just someone other him. He didn't deserve this. Yeah, he fucked up a lot of shit when he was younger, but this was just a cruel punishment.

'_Oh come on… You know that was hot… Well… It was getting hot… Like…'_ Sane Natsu trailed off awkwardly, causing Crazy Natsu to groan in disgust while Natsu squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to ignore the voices. He let his eyes scan the room, doing his best to avoid eye contact with Ultear and ignore Meredy, hoping to find something of interest.

Question, what's worse than making eye contact with the professor you slept with while sitting next to her daughter who you also slept with? Making eye contact with the girl that broke your heart, that's what.

One second, that's all it was. Just one single second of eye contact before Lisanna turned away from him, and in that one second he felt the same pain in his chest. That same pain that continuously assaulted him, never giving him a moment's reprieve, hit him full force and made his mind stray from his current problem.

He'd tried it all, blaming himself; blaming her; hating her; hating himself. He cried; he drunk; he fought; he gave up. No matter how much he questioned it, he was never able to understand what happened. Was that how life worked? Could you say you love someone and then, at the drop of a hat, change your mind? Maybe it wasn't that she never felt the same way he did?

Natsu hung his head in defeat, already feeling the depression begin to set back in. No, he couldn't entertain that thought; the idea that nearly every word out of the woman's mouth was a lie was too overwhelming. He propped his head up on his palm, supporting himself by letting his elbow rest on the desk, and stared blankly at a wall. What was he going to do?

The last time he tried to talk to her she completely ignored his existence. She, the same person who said she loved him, treated him as if he were an afterthought. He didn't think anyone, especially she, could be that cold. Did he ever know her? Or did he know what she wanted him to know? He was so… confused. But it was more than confusion; he was angry. He was angry because of how she was treated him; he was angry because he hated her, the woman he loved; he was angry because he couldn't bring himself to _truly_ hate her.

'_Ah, love… It's like a deck of cards, no? You start out with two hearts and a diamond, but you're left wanting a club and a spade.' _Sane Natsu commented lazily, having already grown tired of Natsu's erratic feelings. The pinkette sighed when he heard he heard the voice's comment and he finally understood how bad he needed a psychiatrist.

He was ripped from his thoughts when a mix between a banshee cry and a cat being run over rang out through the room. That was the… _bell_ that informed everyone the lecture was over. In that moment Natsu realized something very important; he didn't pay attention to shit. While he was talking to the voices in his head, he completely ignored the lecture that was meant to prepare him for the massive test that was taking place at the end of the week.

He was fucked.

He groaned in a mixture of agony and annoyance, not being able to believe he was that stupid. Seriously, how can someone be that stupid? Natsu, not so subtly, slammed his forehead against his desk, the blow echoing all throughout the room, erecting curious glances that were quickly thrown away as the mass of students rushed out of the room.

Wait, no, it wasn't supposed to go like that. He was supposed to disappear into the crowd of his classmates, effectively sneaking past Ultear and avoiding any unnecessary… _interactions._

'_Interactions? Really? You think if you two are left alone in a room together, she's going to just magically get horny and decide to jump your bones? Holy shit dude, get your head out of your ass. You remember that bit I said earlier about her being desperate and that was the only reason why she slept with you? That was the truth. Also, on a completely unrelated note, rum mixed with whiskey and vodka is glorious. Just so you know.' _Crazy Natsu commented in amusement while his sane counterpart chuckled at his words.

'_Shut up and fuck off.'_ Natsu replied sharply, standing up as he did so. He was caught off guard when Meredy, who he forgot was sitting next to him, wrapped her arm around his and drug him from behind his desk. He grunted while his eyes widened when he realized she was dragging him down the aisle towards the door; the problem being, said door was in front of Ultear.

Fuck.

He grumbled as he tried to pull his arm away from Meredy, though the pinkette's grip was quite firm… among other things. Said things being the woman's breast; with the contact sending a surge of memories through Natsu's mind.

_Moaning. Writhing. Screaming. Scratching. Biting. Licking._

Natsu stiffened as the memories threatened to overwhelm him, only retaining his movement due to Meredy practically dragging him along. The pinkette eyed him curiously, wondering why he had suddenly frozen up. Natsu was brought back to reality by the mental kick provided by his crazy counterpart, and his blood froze when he saw Ultear staring at him, arms folded in front of her chest.

Double fuck.

He did his best to avoid the woman's gaze when he and Meredy passed by her; he stared down at the floor, trying to ignore the burning sensation that seemingly came from the woman's gaze.

"Wait. I need to speak with Natsu." Ultear said suddenly, causing Natsu and Meredy to stop in their tracks. The rosy haired boy immediately pulled his arm away from Meredy, making sure it wouldn't be sudden enough to raise suspicion from the pinkette, when he began to shake slightly. Natsu looked over his shoulder where he met the raven haired woman's eyes and pissed himself from the glare she was giving him.

Well, it was more like a squirt. He didn't _really_ piss himself, because that would be, you know, embarrassing.

"Uh…" Natsu trailed off dumbly, the full weight of the situation he was in finally hitting him. Here he was, all alone, stuck in a room with a mother and her daughter. Both of whom he had slept with. Unless he managed to talk his way out of this, he was fucked.

"What's wrong now?" Meredy asked in annoyance, causing Ultear to direct her gaze towards her daughter. Natsu was honestly surprised when he saw the pinkette didn't so much as flinch when her mother stared at her, an equal amount of annoyance in her own eyes.

"You, leave. I need to talk to him alone." The black haired woman explained, erecting a groan from Meredy. The pinkette shook her head furiously while gritting her teeth and massaging her temples before glaring at Ultear.

"No, you will _not_ talk to him alone because I know what you're going to do. This is going to be me and Zancrow all over again. You just couldn't mind your own damn business and _I_ got dumped because of it!" Meredy shouted and Natsu began to back away when he saw the two women were about to erupt into an argument that didn't concern him.

"That's another discussion altogether. What I have to discuss with Natsu is none of _your_ business." Ultear replied calmly, resulting in Meredy cocking a curious eyebrow.

"Why… Do you want to talk to Natsu then?" The pinkette asked curiously and Natsu visibly paled.

"None of your business." Ultear said with a tone of finality.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"…Fine. During that stupid New Year's party, Natsu and-" Ultear was cut off when the door crashed open and a smirking Rogue walked in. Natsu gasped when the black haired man wrapped an arm around his neck and eyed both women curiously before grinning and nudging Natsu in his side.

"Oh? Is my little Natsu trying to get it on with a mother and daughter? I never would have thought you had it in you kid…" Rogue commented slyly, causing all three people in question to pale as certain memories ran through their heads.

"You shut up and get out!" Ultear yelled, obviously flustered with a slight blush across her face. Rogue chuckled before backing up slightly while holding up one hand defensively, being sure to drag Natsu with him using his other arm, towards the door.

"Alright, I'll leave for now. Just know, whenever you're ready to have your world rocked, let me know Okay?" The black haired man said with a smile causing Ultear to glare at him, something he simply ignored before turning his attention to Meredy, "That goes for you too, hot stuff." Rogue said with a wink while blowing the pinkette a kiss which was met with a murderous glare.

Natsu let out a slight sigh of relief as Rogue dragged him out of the room, ignoring the women's glares, before eying the black haired man curiously.

"Dude… How do you… I couldn't ever… How?" Natsu asked dumbly and Rogue simply laughed in response before leaning down to whisper in the rosy haired boy's ear.

"What can I say? I'm an ass man. And going by what Gajeel told me, you are too." The black haired man remarked cunningly, causing Natsu's heart to nearly stop. Wait, hang on – Rogue knew? Rogue knowing was the equivalent of the entire campus knowing. The only thing that would prevent the man in question from informing everyone would be the fact that he must have wanted something.

'_Well, you're absolutely fucked kid. Now that the bastard knows what you did, he's going to blackmail the shit out of you. No, seriously, he's probably going to want you to do something so crazy or embarrassing, you're going to shit yourself. I pity you.' _Crazy Natsu remarked, with his sane counterpart nodding in agreement which only served as more stress on Natsu.

The worst part was that he knew what the voice was saying was true; Rogue wanted something and Natsu was going to have to deliver unless the entire campus found out what, or rather _who_, he did.

That didn't mean he couldn't play stupid.

"I… Have no clue what you're saying… Well… I know what you're saying, it's just I don't know what you're trying to insinuate. Okay, well, what you're saying is pretty clear but I don't know what it has to do with Ultear and Meredy…" Natsu trailed off dumbly and Rogue narrowed his eyes as he inspected the pinkette before chuckling while shaking his head. The black haired man sighed in amusement while he and Natsu continued to traverse the hallway, ignoring the people around them. Rogue smirked when he saw a blond haired man that had a high collared jacket that covered the lower half of his face, stopping underneath his eyes.

"Yo, Dobby! C'mere!" Rogue shouted, catching the blond's attention, and the man shrugged before walking over to the two men. He eyed both warily before speaking, his voice slightly muffled by the collar of his jacket.

"What's up…?" 'Dobby', though his real name was Dobengal but no one had time to say all that shit, asked curiously, not knowing what Rogue could have wanted. The black haired man glanced to Natsu and grinned, creating a feeling of unease in the pinkette before turning back to Dobby.

"Hypothetically, what do you think would happen if a, uh, student of this fine institution slept with a professor and her daughter?" Rogue asked with a cocked eyebrow, causing Natsu's blood to run cold while Dobby cocked his head to the side and thought it over.

"Uh… The professor would be fired for sleeping with a student and her daughter would, more likely than not, be ridiculed. I mean, I can already hear the incest jokes coming now – about how she and her mom have probably been kinky together and shit like that. Though, the guy would be applauded for, you know… Banging them both." Dobby said with a casual shrug before walking away after Rogue nodded appreciation. The black haired man grinned while he drug Natsu down the hall, the pinkette completely stunned by what he just heard.

Was it really _that _bad? He figured it would be bad, but he didn't think it could ruin someone's life.

"So… Natsu, all I have to do is put the word out there, and whether people believe it or not – shit _will_ hit the fan. You're a nice guy, right? You wouldn't want something like that to happen, would you? Think this over because I _reeeeeeeally_ don't give a fuck." Rogue said casually, grinning slightly while Natsu's heart gradually slowed down. The pinkette whined before looking to the older man with furrowed eyebrows, already knowing he was screwed.

"What do you want? Just tell me so I can get it over with…" Natsu said weakly as a smirk spread across Rogue's face, a glint appearing in the man's red eyes.

"Konzern and Domus; be there tomorrow evening." Rogue said while patting Natsu's back roughly before walking off, waving behind him without looking back. The pinkette watched as the man walked off, glaring into his back until he completely disappeared from view. Natsu shook his head before he walked off in a random direction, not really caring where he was going.

'_So… Any thoughts on what the hell he wants me to do?'_ Natsu asked the voices in his head, drawing a blank at what Rogue could have possibly wanted.

'_Honestly? He's probably going to whore you out to make some money on the side. I mean, that's what I would do. Though, the question is, who is he whoring you out to? Maybe some hairy, horny, old dude with serious BO and a knack for pink haired bitches, or old women that are clammy, have scary hair, and reek of cat piss.' _ Crazy Natsu said, making the pinkette feel quite queasy as he fought the urge to vomit. Was his mind really that fucked up?

"_Yes, yes it is." _Sane Natsu commented assuredly, making the pinkette groan before he remembered something important. Always watch where you're going. Why? Because if you don't you'll probably walk into something and in this case, a metal pole.

_Clang._

"Son of a bitch…" Natsu hissed out as he rubbed his forehead, feeling a slight ache come on as he tried to soothe his head. He glared at the pole, wondering what gave it the right to obstruct his path. He squinted while he leaned forward and examined a piece of paper that was taped to it; a grin spread across his face when he saw what it was offering.

Tutoring. _History _tutoring.

He ripped the paper off of the pole and quickly skimmed over it before shoving his hand in his pocket to get his phone. He fished around in his pants while trying to decipher the name.

M-M-M-M—whatever, they'd tell him their name when they answered.

He was about to dial the number when he heard a screech and a brutal crash. Natsu, along with many other students, rushed to the source of the noise and stared in shock at the man that was splayed across the ground, blood dripping from his body. While the others took pictures Natsu rushed to the battered and bruised man before examining him. It was bad. Really bad. He doubted the man was even going to make it, and if he did, he didn't know how much damage had been done to him internally.

"H-Hey... Mister... Are you alright?" The pinkette asked the warily only to received a strained cough in return as the man smiled weakly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine... Just a few bruises..." Natsu's eyes widened slightly when he heard the man's reply and how clear it was; as if he hadn't just been hit by a car.

"Yeah, yeah, save the dramatics ya bastard." A voice said as two men pushed through the crowd looking exactly the same, though one had white hair while the others was black.

"C'mon Kuro, you can die later but you still have shit you need to finish writing ya lazy bastard." The black haired one said as both he and his twin drug the injured man, Kuro, away. Natsu stared stunned at what just happened before shrugging and walking away; he couldn't deal with that shit, he had to get a tutor dammit.

* * *

Headaches were a bitch. This was a universal fact; no matter who or what you were, having a headache was a pain in the ass.

Laxus grunted as he ripped into a punching bag, never stopping his assault even as the plastic that held the sand together began to rip and tear from his blows. He never should have become head of Sabertooth. He knew it from the moment it was offered to him and he knew he should have declined, but he didn't. Now, he was being forced to deal with shit he didn't expect. He hated unexpected things.

So here he was, taking all of his pent up aggression out on a punching bag. Most of the room was in shambles due to the small sparks of electricity that would jump from his body and rush to the nearest piece of metal; causing said object to be sent flying from the unnatural element that randomly assaulted it. The blond stopped his battering momentarily before glancing around the room, seeing what was once Sabertooth's personal gym was now reduced to a shambled and nearly destroyed mess.

He shook his head and shrugged before resuming his assault on the punching bag. He mulled over what Gajeel and Erik had told him regarding Natsu. He knew the pinkette, they weren't exceptionally close or anything, but they were on friendly terms. The problem was Natsu did something he shouldn't have been able to and Laxus had been given specific orders about what the pinkette was supposed to be kept away from. He was stuck in between a rock and a hard place, or rather, a flaming abyss and two easily irritable fraternities.

He shuddered slightly as he thought about the former, thinking it would be better to go against Phantom and Mermaid compared to the alternative. The only problem he had was the fact he couldn't control Natsu or his actions and pretty soon, things were going to be out of his hands. He had considered multiple times calling _that_ man, but he always chickened out. There was no way he was going to call and tell _him_ what Natsu did. Shit, even Gajeel pissed himself at the thought of doing so and he would have been the safest.

Laxus grit his teeth as lighting coalesced around his fist while he cocked his arm back before punching the bag, sending it flying through the wall with a trail of sand being left along the ground. He cracked his knuckles as he glared at the hole in the wall, viewing the hole as what his life was soon to be. There was no way in hell he was coming out of it alive… Unless…

No. That wouldn't work. Though, technically it could. Then he could go back to being a lazy bastard. Shit, it wasn't even like he wanted to be the head of Sabertooth. But there was always the problem with Natsu being a novice; sure he would have the rest to look after him but could he manage it? Laxus groaned before facepalming and shaking his head as he walked away from the mess he made.

He stopped at the door before shaking his head once more as he walked through it. He made his way down the hallway, ignoring the people that were having some sort of friendly wrestling match. Oh the joy of being carefree. Something he used to be able to enjoy, but now he was stuck… With responsibilities; something that absolutely disgusted him. He cracked his neck while he walked along the corridor before stopping a yellow door, pushing it open with a yawn, before kicking it shut behind him. He smiled faintly as he collapsed onto his bed, almost being absorbed into the mattresses's softness.

This was how life was meant to be lived. Not with responsibilities, but by just sleeping. He smiled as he squirmed around until he found comfortable position and he clasped his hands behind his head while staring at the ceiling. He smiled faintly before yawning; sleep first, responsibility second.

* * *

_A few hours later._

Natsu groaned while he drug himself back to his dorm before leaning against the door when he finally arrived. He was tired. Both mentally and physically. The stress of Lisanna dumping him, the whole situation with Ultear and Meredy, Rogue's blackmailing and the mental asskicking the voices in his head constantly gave him always managed to tire him out.

He grumbled as he shoved his key in the door knob, quickly unlocking it before shoving it open. He walked into the dorm, being sure to close the door behind him, before quickly making a beeline to the living room. He collapsed onto the sofa, burying his face in the cushion as he began to drift off to sleep.

Yeah right.

The pinkette jumped up when he heard a loud crash and looked around the room only to meet a chuckling Erik and Gajeel. Said men were fumbling to shove a group of papers and a strange box, almost resembling a jewelry box, into a book bag. Erik's eyes searched the room frantically before he rushed into the kitchen and shoved the bag into the oven.

"What the fuck did you two do now?" Natsu asked in annoyance, with the redhead waving his question away as he walked towards him before flopping down on the sofa. The pinkette scowled before sitting down next to him, grumbling in annoyance as he did so. Natsu's annoyance grew when Erik wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a friendly shake while grinning, causing the pinkette to scowl.

"So, how was _your_ day?" Erik asked, completely oblivious to the dark look Natsu was giving him while Gajeel took a seat in a chair to the side before he began flipping through the channels on the TV. Natsu's glare intensified when he heard the redhead's question before directing his gaze to Gajeel who regarded him quickly before returning his attention to the TV.

"Oh, my day would have been significantly better if _someone_ hadn't told Rogue what I did. Now, I have to deal with that bastard blackmailing me because a certain shithead I know can't keep his fucking mouth shut." Natsu said with malice, only to receive a shrug of the shoulders from Gajeel. The pinkette's eyes narrowed before he, faster than he ever had before, jumped to the side and tackled Gajeel to the ground.

The black haired man groaned as he was momentarily dazed before grunting when the enraged pinkette's fist slammed into his face, causing his head to snap back and hit the floor once more. Erik stood dazed as he watched Natsu begin to beat Gajeel, the other man not having any time to recover from what was obviously a sucker punch. He didn't think Natsu would react so… violently. Neither he nor Gajeel understood the stress that had built up on the pinkette which was the result of his overly violent outburst. Momentarily, of course.

Natsu was knocked back when Gajeel slammed his elbow against his face, before falling back completely when the black haired man shoved his foot outwards, connecting with his stomach, and knocking him back. He groaned when he hit the floor before gritting his teeth when Gajeel's fist connected with his jaw. Erik cursed as he sat when he remembered they didn't have any popcorn while he watched the two men fight. The redhead let out a whistle when Gajeel picked Natsu up by the shirt and threw him into a wall, cracking the surface slightly, before the pinkette slid to the ground with a groan.

Natsu sat on the ground motionlessly, his back propped up against the wall he hit, letting out a small cough as Gajeel walked over to him. The older man had a slight look of concern on his face while he eyed the stationary pinkette curiously.

"Yo… Kid… Ya arite?" Gajeel asked with a cocked eyebrow, only to receive a shake of the head from Natsu.

"No… How could I be…? … She left me and I don't even know wh-" The pinkette was cut off when Gajeel thrust his foot forward, the sole of his shoe hitting Natsu's face full force, making the pinkette's head slam into the wall.

"Stop your fucking whining already dammit. I don't have time to deal with your pansy ass bullshit, arite? Just man the hell up and move on!" Gajeel commanded as he twisted his foot around, back and forth, causing it to grind into Natsu's face. The pinkette's muffled complaint came from behind the shoe, though it was unrecognizable and Erik chuckled as he watched from the sofa. He grinned as he watched Gajeel continue to berate Natsu before standing up when a knock came from the door. All activity in the room stopped as another series of knocks came from the door, making Erik and Gajeel exchange curious glances between one another, ignoring Natsu's muffled protest for Gajeel to remove his foot from his face.

Erik shrugged before walking to the door, shoving one hand in his pocket as he did so before waiting a second to open the door. He took a deep breath and opened it, a look of surprise flashing across his face when he saw the person. Gajeel furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Erik stumbling back into the room, before his eyes widened when he saw the person.

What… The hell?

_She_, the main problem here because no one visited them especially women, had black hair with random purple highlights in her hair along with a single stud piercing the area beneath her lower lip. She wore a black t-shirt, which had the words 'Rehab is for quitters' imprinted in grey across the chest, that was covered by a sleeveless white hoodie. Black leggings covered her legs along with a denim mini-skirt that ended mid-thigh, while black legwarmers, that had bits of barbwire surrounding them, covered her calves and red sneakers covered her feet, rising slightly above her ankles. A pair of slightly oversized glasses sat on her forehead and a satchel like bag, which obviously held her laptop due to the metal sticking out slightly, hung diagonally across her body.

The woman looked around the room before her eyes locked onto Gajeel's and she cocked a curious eyebrow when she saw his foot pressed against Natsu's face, though she quickly disregarded it.

"Who's Natsu?" She asked curiously, her soft yet demanding voice replacing the silence that had been in the room.

"I am." Gajeel and Erik said simultaneously, making the woman cock an eyebrow before both men glared at one another.

"Fuck off!" They yelled at one another simultaneously, "I'm Natsu you piece of shit!" They said once more, again in complete unison. The woman shook her head before pointing to Natsu sluggishly, causing Erik and Gajeel to end their bickering.

"That's Natsu." She said simply, making Gajeel tsk before he removed his foot from the pinkette's face and walked away grumbling. Natsu rubbed his face and was preparing to release a slew of curse words when he noticed the woman and his words got stuck in his throat. His eyes frantically searched the room, going from the woman, to Gajeel and Erik who were both leaning against the sofa, to the TV where he took note of some white haired demon princess trying to rape her butler. Okay, what the fuck was up with that? Anyway, he chuckled as he stood up and looked back to the woman that he figured was mentally judging him.

"So, you're Natsu Dragneel… Interesting. I am Kagura Mikazuchi. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance and I can tell tutoring you should be a… _simple_ job due to my methods." She said with a nod and Natsu sweated slightly, wondering what the woman's methods were. He yelped as he was yanked to the side before Gajeel and Erik drug him into another room. He grunted when he was thrown into a corner and both men glared down at him, their bloodlust practically surrounding them.

"So… That's how it is you little bastard. You have a 'tutor'…" Erik said with a twitching eye while he absentmindedly clenched his fist and Gajeel let out a snarl. Natsu backed up slightly, pressing his back into the corner even more, before the black haired man lifted him by his shirt and glared into his eyes.

"Listen here, I don't know what you have planned, but I swear if you keep bitching about Lisanna after your little… _tutoring_ session, I'm going to have to shank a bitch." Gajeel said before releasing him, allowing Natsu to slide back down to the floor. The black haired man drug the still glaring Erik out of the room with Natsu trailing warily from behind.

"Well, we're out. Me and Erik here are gonna go and, uh, crash somewhere else. Feel free to… Do whatever it is you two are gonna do." Gajeel said with a whistle while Erik only grumbled in agreement as they both exited the dorm. Natsu was left standing in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets as he waited for Kagura to give him instructions.

"So… Uh… I didn't think you were going to be coming until tomorrow... Because I'm pretty sure that's what we agreed on, right?" Natsu asked with a yawn that was cut short when he noticed the glare Kagura began to give him.

"I see…" Kagura murmured while rubbing her chin as she leveled her glare on the pinkette, "That's the type of person you are. Well, how about this? I'll simply depart from here and leave you alone to do whatever it is you want to do. I won't bother trying to tutor you seeing as how you obviously have no interest in learning this garbage that's poured down the throat of the masses, completely ignoring historical facts and eye witness testimonies, purely to spread governmental propaganda. And due to this, you'll more likely than not fail, and due to one test, _one class_, you'll be kicked out to live on the streets due to the shame you'll have for disappointing your parents. Because you will not want live on the street you'll accept the seemingly genuinely kind offer of a stranger to stay at their home. Afterwards, because you'll feel a sense of responsibility, you'll ask if there's anything you can do to repay their kindness and it'll be something small to begin with but soon you'll begin to become comfortable around them. It'll start with drinking, then drugs will become involved, but it's okay because they'll be '_harmless' _and then more and more you'll become hooked and you'll do anything to get them. After a while you're going to be walking the streets late at night selling yourself to the highest bidder simply so you can take the money back to your pimp for them to give you your fix. And that, Natsu Dragneel, is going to be the outcome of your life due to the role of an oppressive government meddling in your life with their bullshit propaganda." The woman finished with a nod and shrug before she began to walk off, a smirk spreading across her face as she did so.

'…'

'…'

'…'

'_What in the actual fuck…?' _Crazy Natsu murmured in wonder while Natsu struggled to keep up with her words.

"Uh… I-I… Um… Can we still… I don't wanna… I don't… I need tutoring…" The pinkette said dumbly as Kagura turned on her heel and practically skipped over to the sofa before flopping down on it. He waddled over to her dumbly when she motioned for him to take a seat beside her and he did so, his mind still reeling from what she said.

He watched as she let out a growl while she continued to rummage through her pack, his eyes wandering from the side of her head to her neck to her chest.

'_REALLY!? Aren't you already fucked because you fucked your professor and now you're trying to fuck your tutor!? What the fuck man!?'_ Sane Natsu quested in aggravation, causing Natsu to quickly look away before Kagura pulled what he easily recognized as a history book from her satchel.

"Okay, let's start with the Civil War of Bellum…" Kagura murmured as what would eventually become a key part in Natsu's life began. Tutoring with Kagura.

* * *

Reckless. That was one way to describe Rogue; along with self-absorbed, egocentric, dumbass, bastard, and son of a whore, among many other things. It never bothered him though; he had been grown accustomed to people hating on him.

He chuckled to himself as he sped across a roof of one of the buildings, kicking behind him regularly to make sure his skateboard maintained speed. He grinned even while the wind whipped him across the face as he continuously increased his speed. He crouched slightly, putting weight on his board before 'jumping' upwards, the skateboard staying close to his feet as he flew off the roof of the building.

He let out a grunt when he landed roughly, though he easily maintained his balance, and he continued to ride through the campus. Rogue chuckled when he saw he was in one of the campus's many parks; trees reached up into the air and shaded everything with the occasional bench here and there. Though, on this particular night, moonlight broke through the canopy of trees and served almost as a guide along the path that led to a water fountain not too far off. He glanced around and shook his head when he saw no one was out, and he questioned if people even lived life anymore; he couldn't believe people would just let the night waste away.

Rogue frowned slightly when he realized how dead it was and he simply continued to ride through the campus. He let out a yawn as he considered heading back to his dorm; that thought was quickly ended when something crashed into his back and he was sent rolling along the ground, his skateboard sliding until it hit his side and stopped.

He let out a groan as he pushed himself up and grabbed his board, glaring at the blue haired man that walked towards him. The man was dressed almost the same as Rogue; t-shirt, jeans and shoes, the only difference being the man wore a black vest that had 'Phantom' printed on the right breast. The man flicked his fingers and a blue spark flickered around his finger while a grin spread across his face.

"Oh my, what's this? A Saber all alone out in the wild? Well, looks like someone forgot to tell you this _forest_ is haunted by Phantoms, little cub." The man said with a slight Scottish accent that had a hint of superiority. Rogue rolled his eyes as he stood up and placed one foot on his skateboard while sighing.

"Dude, lay off the metaphors for fuck's sake. I mean, shit, that was just stupid." The black haired man commented before disappearing from sight causing the blue haired man to turn around, swinging his clenched fist in a backhanded motion as he did so when he heard skidding behind him. The electricity that covered his fist sparked erratically when it collided with Rogue's shadow clad fist.

"I am not a 'dude' you little mutt. I am Bora Harpuia the fourth and you will address me with respect you filthy little punk." The blue haired man shouted as more sparks flew and Rogue slid back, his skateboard allowing him to glide around effortlessly. He kicked along the ground, propelling himself forward as shadows covered both of his fists; Bora bobbed and weaved to avoid the blows from the man while trying, unsuccessfully, to land punches of his own.

"Get off of that skateboard and fight me like a ma-" He was cut off when Rogue suddenly did a handstand on his skateboard and kicked him in the stomach, sending him stumbling back. Bora growled as he balled up both of his fists, allowing electricity to surge along around them, before thrusting both of his arms forward and a mass of energy shot out towards Rogue.

The black haired man quickly shifted his weight so the skateboard would tilt with the nose pointing upwards into the air. He rolled into a crouch and held the board in front him, the body facing outwards, and braced himself as the electricity slammed into his skateboard and he was forced to coat the wood in shadows, less the board break in half from the sheer force of the attack.

He grunted slightly as he redirected the attack into the sky, the electricity almost acting like a beacon as it lit up the sky. Rogue pushed the skateboard down to the ground before jumping onto it and shoving both of his hands behind him, releasing a mass of shadows to propel himself forward towards Bora.

"Let's dance bitch!" Rogue howled as he quickly closed the distance between the two and slammed a shadow covered fist into Bora's jaw, knocking the man back slightly. Rogue smirked as he effortlessly dodged Bora's electrified blows by swerving on his skateboard erratically, landing his own hits as he did so. The blue haired man growled as he began to increase the speed of his punches and Rogue simply increased his own evasive speed. Bora was caught off guard when, instead of evading, Rogue allowed him to land a solid hit on his jaw, before using the momentum of the blow to fall into a one handed handstand and slam his heel into the side the blue haired man's face.

Rogue twisted around on his hand and landed on his skateboard in a crouch before propelling himself forward with his shadows while cocking his fist back. He smirked as he unleashed a volley of punches on Bora, occasionally jumping into the air and slamming the body of his skateboard against the man's face before punching the man in the stomach and sending him flying back slightly. Rogue narrowed his eyes as shadows began to trail into the sky from his body, almost resembling flames, while he began to rotate, the skateboard making it easy to do. Bora's eyes widened when he saw the tornado comprised solely of shadows the man had created.

The blue haired man grit his teeth as he clenched both of his fists and multiple street lights blew out from the electricity that began accumulating in the man's hands. He grunted as he slammed both of hands together in a clap causing a wave of energy to shoot from his hands towards the tornado. Rogue laughed as he 'threw' the tornado towards the electricity, the two attacks rushing towards one another. Both men watched as the attacks collided and suddenly dissipated in a mass of smoke. Rogue smirked when he saw the figure that stood in the middle of the smoke, a hand reaching outwards towards both men even though they were each a good distance away from one another.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't hot stuff. I take it you're here to take me up on my offer?" Rogue questioned as he rocked back and forth slightly on his skateboard, causing Meredy to glare slightly.

"Back off Saber. That goes for you as well, Phantom." She said coldly, causing Bora to spare Rogue one last glare before he disappeared in a flash of light. Meredy returned her attention to Rogue as he simply rolled slowly towards her on his skateboard, leaning down slightly so they would be at eye level as a bemused expression played its way across his face.

"Aw, what's the matter hot stuff? Did the fighting disturb the little mermaid? Tell you what, we go back to my place and I'll make it all better, okay?" Rogue said with a slight glint in his eyes as he used one finger to raise the woman's head upwards until they looked one another in the eye, causing a growl to come from the pinkette.

"I'd suggest you stop touching me, Saber." Meredy warned as multiple daggers made of pink-ish energy surrounded him, all pointing towards his neck, and he chuckled as he leaned back, his look of amusement never leaving his face. He sighed as he pushed forward on his skateboard, rolling past her while shaking his head before looking back over his shoulder to her.

"Well, hot stuff, I'll see you later. Word of advice; stay away from Dragneel if you want to keep breathing, because I don't know what you have planned, but if it involves the bastard getting hurt, Gajeel is going to cut you into confetti. Mermaid or not, I'd hate to see that happen to a particularly pretty thing such as yourself, especially since you haven't even realized how bad you want me and I haven't gotten to rock your world yet." Rogue said with a laugh as he disappeared into a mass of shadows, his laughter being the only thing left behind. Meredy scowled before walking away, deciding to simply ignore the man's words as she viewed them as nothing more than a taunt. Though it raised the question; what connection did Natsu have with Sabertooth?

* * *

Stupid Kuro and his _quitting_.

Annnnnnnnnnd done. Seriously, I have to write VR. main reason why this took so long was because ideas kept assaulting me for that and I was finding it difficult to focus on this.

Also, Dauwz, Hipster Kagura Katarina. *grins* Well, for now at least; after you have her *censored* with *censored* so she'll *censored* and get all *censored* it'll probably be Katarina Hipster Kagura. But for now, Kagura will reign.

Anywho, leave a review, M'kay?


End file.
